


golden

by rosllyn (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Photography, Polaroid, Quote, Soft & Subtle, Thunderstorms, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rosllyn
Summary: “You look beautiful”, Mark says quietly, not on ounce of untruth in his voice. He’s telling the truth, his truth at least. Donghyuck knows when he’s being honest and when he’s not. The younger can’t help it when a slightly shy smile steals a place from his lips.~~~Donghyuck doesn't like to be photographed, but for Mark, he'll make an exception.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 74





	golden

A heavy rain hits the window in rapid speed.

The pattering, alongside the breathing of two boys fill the otherwise quiet room. The thunderstorm outside has cut out power already a long time ago, no one can know if it will be coming back any time soon. There are light up candles set on the narrow surface of the bay window. 

The warm, dim light of the candles carefully circles the room, letting its shadows dance on the old walls. Despite the rain, it’s hot everywhere. Thunderstorm always brings a warm, heavy and humid air with it wherever it goes. Not the obvious kind of hot that burns your skin, but the kind that leaves you sweaty even when you’re not doing a thing. 

Donghyuck sits on Mark’s bed, the counterpane having wrinkled a little and feeling slightly uncomfortable underneath him. He lets his eyes wander around the familiar room. It’s full of books, pictures, posters, movies, CDs and everything else related to any kind of art. Mark’s room has always felt more home than Donghyuck’s own ever, and after all these years the younger still can’t get enough of it.

There’s a thin layer of sweat glimmering on Donghyuck’s forehead, and the ends of his hair are slowly getting moist. He feels a slight urge to open the window and let the cooling rain enter the room. But he wouldn’t. Luckily, looking at Mark, he can see that he’s not the only one feeling and looking a little bit gross.

The older is sitting on the other end of the bed, leaning his back against the wall. He’s fiddling with his old polaroid camera. The one that’s probably the most important possession of his. The wall behind him is full of polaroid pictures he’s taken over the years. Some slightly bad, most really beautiful.

“Donghyuck”, after some time, Mark suddenly breaks the hazy, comfortable silence between them, “Let me take a picture of you”

Donghyuck doesn’t like to be photographed. He never has. But sometimes he makes a rare exception for Mark.

“What? But I look gross”, it’s not a straight refusal, just an innocent try.

“You look beautiful”, Mark says quietly, not on ounce of untruth in his voice. He’s telling the truth, his truth at least. Donghyuck knows when he’s being honest and when he’s not. The younger can’t help it when a slightly shy smile steals a place from his lips. 

Donghyuck moves his eyes back on Mark, they're now shimmering with silent permission. The older gives him a toothy smile and then lifts his camera again. 

He doesn’t ask for Donghyuck to move or pose at all. He doesn’t even leave his own place, just straightens his back and pulls his spread legs to a cross-legged position for a better balance. Mark closes his one eye and looks through the camera with the other one. He leans a little towards Donghyuck. The younger, since not told so, doesn’t do anything, just looks straight at the camera. 

Mark takes the picture.

The older’s momentary focused expression melts to a smile again, directed to Donghyuck. He lowers the camera and waits for the picture to come out. For a moment, Donghyuck is sure that the room had been way too dark for the picture to come out good, but then he sees the next expression that takes over Mark’s features when the photo develops.

It might just be full of admiration, love and little bit of self-satisfaction.

Mark jumps up from the bed and walks up to his desk. Donghyuck’s eyes follow his movements intensely. He’s pretty sure he knows what Mark is doing. 

Mark is a big fan of reading. Books, poems, scripts, quotes, columns, you name it. One of the biggest reasons what makes Donghyuck love Mark so much, is the older’s passion and dedication for things. Mark has the habit of often scribbling quotes of different people to the corners of his polaroid pictures. Quotes that really fit to the photo; he always has a perfect one in his sleeve or his pocket.

After a moment, the older moves to put the photo on the wall, next to all of those other polaroid pictures. He attaches it with tiny bits of blu-tack. It’s actually the first photo with Donghyuck alone in it.

When Mark sits back down on the bed, Donghyuck gets up. Curiously, he walks up to the photo.

It always amazes Donghyuck how Mark manages to take such beautiful pictures with such little effort sometimes. The younger doesn’t look gross in the photo. Mark hadn’t lied to him. He looks beautiful, in a raw, vulnerable way. The rainy window makes a nice background while the warm illumination of the candles mixes with the slight layer of sweat, making Donghyuck’s skin glimmer in golden shade. His hair is a slight mess, but his eyes reflect trust towards the person behind the camera. 

Then, Donghyuck notes the writing on the bottom white strip of the polaroid. 

It’s a quote, as he had thought.

_**“In your life my infinite dreams live”** _   
_**-Pablo Neruda** _

Just for a second, Donghyuck's breath catches in his throat. 

He turns away from the photo, and sits back on the bed. This time right in front of Mark. He looks in the beautiful eyes of his boyfriend, letting himself drown somewhere deep in them for a moment. 

Then, he moves his hand to the back of Mark’s head, and slowly, pulls the older into a kiss. Mark’s lips are hot against his and taste like everything that’s good and holy in this world. The older kisses him back like it was their first and last time being able to do so. 

Donghyuck whispers, 

“I love you. So, so much”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <33


End file.
